This invention relates generally to the field of turbine controls and, more particularly, to display systems showing turbine performance.
Industrial and power generation gas turbines have control systems (“controllers”) that monitor and control their operation. These controllers generate data regarding the performance of the turbine. The data may be displayed by the controller so that human operators may monitor the operation of the turbine.
Corrected turbine output and corrected heat rate are useful performance parameters that indicate the thermodynamic health of the turbine. However, conventional controllers have not displayed corrected heat rate and output of a turbine. There is a long-felt need for data regarding corrected heat rate and output of turbines. There is also a need for this data to be presented in real time and historically.